


Do You Remember Who I Am?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: A Whole Mess of Children with Superhero Parents [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Companion piece to a larger story stuck in WIP hell, Gen, I mashed the two, Len's fandom son is named Michael, M/M, Rip Hunter's real name is Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The Time Master required their masked bounty hunters to wear their masks at all times. Rip just found out why.





	Do You Remember Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it isn't Kingsman!

The first time Rip Hunter sees Cronus without his mask, he freezes. That's his Uncle Mick, the man who taught him how to ride a bike, just because he wanted to surprise his dads with the fact that he could, who had watched him, and patched up his scraped knees nearly as much as his fathers had.

It took nearly a full day before he could make it to the brig to speak to him.

“Gideon, turn off the cameras please,” Rip said quietly. 

The AI responded immediately. “What shall I tell the team should they ask after your whereabouts, Captain?” she asked.

“Tell them that I am having a long overdue conversation,” Rip told her before turning to face the imprisoned man. “Do you know who I am?” he asked the former bounty hunter.

“Michael Henry Snart-Allen alias Rip Hunter,” Mick answered, the words rote and robotic. “Son of Barry Allen, alias the Flash, and Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold. Orphaned at age 5 and recruited to the Time Master Academy six months later.”

Rip nodded, “Do you remember this?” The ex-Time Master reached into an inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small photograph, worn and obviously old, but also obviously well loved and taken care of. He put it up to the glass so that Mick could see it. The picture was of Rip, at his fifth birthday party, mere days before he had lost his entire family.

Mick's face softened, just a fraction. “I do,” he told the other, “What of it?”

“I…” Rip didn't know what he wanted to say. “Uncle Mick…”

“Don't call me that!” the man snapped. He softened even more than he had earlier when he saw Rip flinch away from him. “Sorry Mikey, I just...they tried to use you against me.”

“How?” Rip asked. “You didn't even know I existed when you first came onto the Waverider.”

“They showed me videos of you growing up, to convince me that Snart had completely forgotten me.”

“Then how did you…” the words get caught in Rip’s throat. “How are you my uncle?”

Mick sank into the bunk in his cell. “I learned how to hack into their computers, I was able to make them into holograms, kind of like the training simulations they had me do. I watched them a lot at first, then I would take my own place.” Mick stopped, running his hands over his shaved scalp. “I'm not the man you grew up with Mikey,” he said softly. “But I was there. I got to see your dad’s freak out at the idea of becoming a father, I got to be the third person to hold you, everything, but...I'm not the same man, they fucked with my head.”

Rip nodded, turning to leave the room. “He doesn't know,” Rip said from the door. “My...Mr. Snart doesn't know who I am, I'd like to keep it that way, please.”

“Not like I'm going to be talking to him any time soon,” Mick muttered. “Your secret’s safe with me kid.”

“Thank you,” Rip said, leaving the brig, in full captain mode again, except for the childhood nostalgia which led him to, a few weeks later, watch the few videos he still had of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started the first part of this fic literally two seconds after watching the episode where the Legends hid at the house where Rip grew up. When they said that his name was Michael, well, let's just say I'd been trawling coldflash blogs on Tumblr about that time and I'd just found out about Michael Snart. So I currently have a longer piece stuck in WIP hell, but I thought this could stand alone as a companion/prequel until I get the next part finished and up.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'd and I don't own any part of Legends of Superflarrow


End file.
